Serena's Many Heartbreaks, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Serena loves Ash. It's going to be difficult to get him to reciprocate, however. A series of Drabbles. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it. Rated T to be safe.
1. Drabble 1: In the Forest

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 1: In the Forest**

I was 8. I was also lost, in a foreign region called Kanto. I had been sent to this camp against my will.

The Professor told us not to go into the forest, but there was no way I was going to listen to some old guy who asked me my gender! The nerve of that guy! I swiftly retaliated with "Does my FACE look like a guy's?!".

Anyway, I got lost in the forest, a Poliwag appeared, and I tried to get away safely, but I fell and hurt my knee. Then _he_ came to the rescue.

"My name is Ash. Did you hurt yourself?" "Ashy" asked.

I was actually not that hurt, but he was soooooo cute, I decided to fake it, hoping to keep his attention for a bit.

"This will make the pain go away." He assured me, bandaging my knee with his handkerchief.

"It's no use, I can't get up!" I whined. I was enjoying having Ashy's attention.

"Never give up until the end!" Ashy pulled me up, into an embrace. Arceus, was I loving this!

"I'll lead you back to camp." Ash held my hand and helped me get back. I was in loooooove.

Back at camp, we were getting in trouble.

"Didn't I tell you not to go into the forest?" Professor Oak scolded us.

Ashy and I looked at each other mischievously. "When did you say that?" I lied.

The Professor was confused, and pretty soon didn't remember who he was, so we were off the hook.

It was now night, and time to go to sleep. Ash asked to sleep in my tent with me, and of course I said yes.

He drifted off to sleep, and I planted a kiss on his lips.

"Good night, Ashy…" I whispered, and fell asleep myself, snuggling up against him.

The next morning, Ash was nowhere to be seen. Ash had already been picked up by his mom. I was devastated. I still had his handkerchief with me.

My own mother came to pick me up, and I was still depressed.

'I'll never see him again…' I thought grimly.

Was I wrong.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Drabble 2: Two Years Without You

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 2: Two Years Without You**

I was still heartbroken and miserable. It had been a year since my fateful encounter, and I still missed him so. I kept his handkerchief, and it would comfort me when I was sad (as I often was), or when I was lonely (as I often was), or when I had trouble going to sleep (as I often did).

To make matters worse, my mom forced me to practise this stupid sport called "Rhyhorn Racing". When she told me, I said "Suggestion! Why don't you GET OFF MY CASE, mother?". It was not very effective.

I was ready to give up and accept my fate of never seeing Ashy again, when a quote came to me.

"Never give up until the end!" I heard Ash's voice in my head.

I realized that he was right. I was going to find Ash and make him mine if it was the last thing I did.

I practised cooking. I didn't know much about Ash, having only knew him for a day, but I knew that he loved food, more specifically my cooking. Even then I was able to make food for him. I decided to improve my skills to impress him, once I saw him again.

I also started gaining an interest in fashion, if only to attract my Ashy. I developed a combination of clothes and hairstyle that would undoubtedly get his attention. I let my hair grow all the way down to my chest. I bought black shoes, black stockings (guys love that), a short, red skirt with folds going down it, a black shirt with a white collar, and, to top it all off, a pink straw hat with a black ribbon tied on.

I developed a fear of getting lost, so I remembered to bring a digital map wherever I went. There would be no Ash to save me this time.

Another year went by, and I was losing faith in ever seeing Ash again.

I wouldn't have to, as I would discover soon enough.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Drabble 3: Just Missed Him

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 3: Just Missed Him**

After exactly two years since I've last seen him, I was starting to lose hope.

One day, however, after Rhyhorn racing, my mom called me over and said that "Something unbelievable is going on!".

I said "Oh yeah? Well something unbelievable has happened to my FACE, okay?!". I had just gotten bucked off of my Rhyhorn.

A Garchomp was terrorizing Lumiose City. A trainer was climbing up Prism Tower, to calm Garchomp.

When he managed to, his Pikachu fell down the tower, and he jumped off the tower after Pikachu.

"*gasp*" I gasped in horror.

The boy was caught by a Mega-Blaziken, and he and Pikachu were again safely on the ground.

"What a relief!" I said in relief.

The camera closed in on his face. It was… Ash. "That boy… No, it couldn't be…" but it was.

I dropped everything and went searching for him. It was a dream come true! He would see me, recognise me, fall in love with me, and ask me to marry him and have his children. I needed to find him first.

I made my way to Lumiose City in the hopes meeting him. I visited Professor Sycamore and chose my starter Pokémon, Fennekin. It was the most adorable thing ever!

I asked the Professor where Ash was, and he told me that Ash was in… Santalune City. My eye twitched. How did I not cross paths with Ash on Route 4?!

I had been, at one point, within meters away from Ashy and I must've not realized!

'This sucks.' I thought.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Drabble 4: Together at Last?

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 4: Together at Last?**

I made my way to the Santalune City Gym, where I saw _him_.

He had aged nicely. He was soooooo hot! I would have jumped into his arms and started making out with him if he wasn't in a gym battle.

For some reason, there was a photographer lady with a Helioptile watching him. She'd better back off my Ashy!

There was also a blonde boy, and his sister. He was no threat, not unless Ash had a thing for guys. His sister was too young, so no problems here.

I was daydreaming about my future with Ashy, how he and I could spend the rest of our lives together.

I tried to picture our future child. I pictured essentially myself, with his hair and eye colors. I thought that Leaf was a suitable name.

I pictured our wedding, where I was wearing a pretty white dress, and he was in a dreeeaaamy tux. It made me infatuated.

I also dreamed about us being at the beach together. I was in a revealing scarlet string bikini, and he was shirtless. The mere thought of it made my heart sink… We were also making out in the fantasy, an added bonus.

As I daydreamed, I noticed that… Ash just ran past me?!

He must've lost the battle against Alexa! The nerve of her, beating my Ashy! As I found out, Pikachu was knocked out by Surskit, and Fletchling by Vivillon.

My eye twitched again. I had missed my chance again!

I felt my heart breaking once more, into like a million pieces, when I saw a backpack. Ash's backpack.

The perfect excuse to go looking for him.

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Drabble 5: Forgotten by My Ashy

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 5: Forgotten by My Ashy**

I went to the Pokémon Center to return Ash's bag.

He was sitting on a bench, remorseful about his loss. Ooh, the nerve of that gym leader, using cheap tricks like sleep powder.

I went up to him, hoping that seeing me would cheer him up.

"You forgot this…" I said.

"Oh, thank you!" Ashy said, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm Serena!" I introduced myself, hoping it would remind him of me.

"I'm Ash!" He introduced himself.

"I know. Listen, do you remem-" I started, but the bell cut me off.

Later, when he was training, and when we were alone, I offered him a handkerchief.

"Clean yourself, Ashy!" I offered.

"Thank you." Ash thanked me.

I decided that it was now or never.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

Ash's Pikachu and Fletchling ran somewhere else to give us some privacy.

"Remember you?" Ash seemed puzzled.

What if he didn't remember me? I couldn't live in a world where I wasn't Ash's sweetheart.

I had to try.

"We met at Oak's Pokémon summer camp, remember?" I said, hopefully.

"I remember now!" He said.

I was so happy at that moment. It was short lived.

"I don't remember you, though." Ashy broke my heart once more.

I was visibly upset, and Ash could see it.

"I'm sorry." Ashy tried to console me.

I couldn't be too upset with him. He probably has a poor memory. Besides, I was just happy to be with him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will. You just focus on training!" I was trying very hard not to cry.

I wasn't entirely sure that he'd ever remember me.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Drabble 6: Rhyhorn Racing: Not That Bad

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 6: Rhyhorn Racing: Not That Bad**

Ashy just won his battle against that devil of a gym leader. Serves _her _right!

We were making our way back to Lumiose City, when Clemont asked:

"So, Serena, why did you decide to start traveling?"

"Well…" I took out a handkerchief and walked over to Ash.

"…I wanted to return this." I continued. "You see…"

I explained the circumstances of me getting the handkerchief.

Ash seemed puzzled, then he realized who I was.

"Oh yeah! I remember now! You're the Straw-Hat Girl!" He said.

I was so happy, I could have died right then, and had no regrets.

"You came all this way just to return this?" Ash asked.

"Well, I also thought it would be _nostalgic _to see you again." I replied. I said nostalgic since romantic would be too obvious.

"But you didn't remember me!" I pouted.

"Sorry." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu scolded Ash.

Just then, a hoard of Rhyhorn charged at us. We only barely dodged.

We found out that we were on a Rhyhorn track, and there was a Rhyhorn race tomorrow, so everyone was practicing. Of course, Ash wanted to participate. I had to admire his enthusiasm, but only because he was Ashy.

He and I both got into our uniforms.

"He-He, you look great!" Ash said, flirtaciously.

I helped him train by demonstrating how to ride a Rhyhorn. I was thrown off.

In the end, though, Ash was able to ride a Rhyhorn. I decided that Rhyhorn racing wasn't that bad. It had brought Ashy and I closer together, after all.

I baked some cookies that night, for Ashy. They say the way to a man's heart is through his stomach!

The next day, the race started. Clemont, Bonnie and I were watching from the stands.

'I hope nothing happens to him…' I thought. 'He'll be okay. What are the chances of an accident?'

Apparently, very likely if you're Ash.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Drabble 7: Of Ashy and Cookies

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 7: Of Ashy and Cookies**

Ash had just started his race.

We had seen him off, but the screens blacked out. They scurried to the Pokémon center…

But seriously, we were really worried about Ash. We decided to check up on him.

When we got there, Ash was tied up, and some random Team Rocket Grunts were about to make a getaway, but Clemont stopped them.

"Bunnelby, dig!" Clemont commanded.

The carts that had the Rhyhorn and Pikachu in them collapsed. I decided I needed to help.

"Fennekin, Ember!" I ordered.

My starter used ember on the rocket grunts.

They dropped the remote, which Clemont destroyed without hesitation.

The cages disappeared, and the Rhyhorn charged at the Team Rocket Grunts, "Jessie", "James", and "Meowth".

"We're blasting off AGAIN!" They screamed.

'Huh, they must have a history with Ashy' I thought.

After, the officials came and ended the race.

We were on the video-phone with my mother.

My friends all introduced themselves, and Ash tried to tell my mother that I had taught him Rhyhorn Racing.

"Serena is so amazing at Rhyhorn Racing! She taught me how to-" Ashy began.

Fearful that my mom would make me practice Rhyhorn Racing again, I cut him off.

I joined my friends outside, and decided to give Ash the cookies.

"This is for… …all you've done." I said dramatically.

Unfortunately, Ash wasn't paying attention to me and were focused on the cookies.

"Of course, they're for everyone as well." I handed out the cookies to Clemont and Bonnie.

Things were quiet for a few episodes. The writers must've wanted to not over-do it.

The next episode with obvious hints came, after what felt like a lifetime of restraint from hitting on Ashy.

Turns out, I wouldn't like it one bit.

**To Be Continued**


	8. Drabble 8: Don't Leave Me

Serena's Many Heartbreaks

A Series of Amourshipping Drabbles

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

**Drabble 8: Don't Leave Me**

We were in the middle of a forest, when suddenly a trainer appeared and challenged Ash. She had a Sylveon.

"If I win, you'll have to be with me for a while." Premier said.

I blushed, and I was worried. Be with her? As in be her boyfriend?

They were battling. Froakie was sent flying into a tree, but it retaliated by kicking all the apples back at Sylveon. It then landed some water type move, but unfortunately Sylveon attracted it. Syveon drained the rest of Froakie's HP with Draining Kiss.

"As promised, you'll have to be with me for a while." Premier asserted.

I was pretty ticked off at that point. No way was I going to let some bimbo take away my crush of 3 years away from me. I was going to cut in, when…

"Follow me, everyone." Premier instructed.

Huh? What kind of date is that?

As it turns out, Premier wasn't trying to ask Ash out, she literally meant he'll have to be with her for a while.

We released our Pokémon for the children. After a while, some performers came.

They asked the kids to board, so we did. Unfortunately, they were Team Rocket, and managed to kidnap some Pokemon.

Ash, being the dense hero that he is, chased after the truck, and managed to get inside.

I was worried sick, and Premier, Bonnie, Clemont and I got in the car and chased after them.

When we arrived, Ash was safe, and that's all that mattered.

We bid farewell to the kids and Premier, and continued our way to Cyllage City.

We had lots of adventures, like being trapped in a haunted house, and looking for Dedenne. We were really enjoying our travels.

That is, until we came across this brat.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
